Monster High : Secrets
This series of Monster High have two main focuses. First is Spectra Vondergiest try to figure out about the secret of the new four students that absent from the class for many times and too long for going to bathroom. Second main focus is the new students try to make some ghouls in love with them. This story is take as episodes not webisodes. Characters Main Characters Four Turtle Brothers (Remake) James Wayne/Batman of New Salem Anko Yamashiro/Katana II Allies Stanford "Stan" Saturdays Saki Taisho Kikyo Taisho Yuki Taisho Minor Characters Frankie Stein Draculaura Clawdeen Wolf Ghoulia Yelps Cleo De Nile Abbey Bominable Lagoona Blue Deuce Gorgon Clawd Wolf Gillington "Gill" Webber Slo Mo Deadovitch Heath Burns Jackson Jekyll/Holt Hyde Toralei Stripe Purrsephone and Meowlody Nefera De Nile Spectra Vondergeist Jinafire Long Skelita Calaveras Catty Noir Venus McFlytrap Robecca Steam Rochelle Goyle Scarah Screams Iris Clops Operetta Invisi Billy Romulus Manny Taur Headmisstress Bloodgood Mr. Where Mr. Rotter Mr. Hackington Ms. Kindergrubber Ramses De Nile Arkar Aji Saturdays Francis Gentleman "Joe" Craddock Simon Grundy Oliver Owl Champ Cherufus Chopper Chukaa Ikkuma Kattingolartut Tonrar Kattingolartut Titsi Kattingolartut Barry Balman Pythor Rainbow William Ye-Ton Alal Telal Sita Nagi Haku Yoro Aku Yoro Shiki Suiryuka Peter Valentin Maddie Sorrow Anna Machin Villains Hairan - The race of alien catfish-like creature with four tentacles that pilot the human-like robotic body that come to colonize at Earth and they're the primary antagonist of the series. The Foot Clan - The evil organization of ninjas that once led by Shredder but now led by Dogpound and his son Danny "Striker" Bradford. They're the competitor in crime to the League of Assassins. *Dogpound - New leader of the Foot Clan after Shredder died. *Fishface - The second-in-command of the Foot Clan. *Danny "Striker" Bradford - Son of Dogpound,captain of the Foot Clan and arch-nemesis of Roku Hamato. *Foot Ninjas - The ninja soldiers of the Foot Clan. *Shreddroid - The sardistic killer robot that design to look like Shredder. It was created by the Baxter Stockman to destroy sons of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. League of Assassins - The evil organization of ninja assassins that once led by Ra's al Ghul but now by his granddaughter Tara's al Ghul and her boyfriend Lord Ravana. They're the competitor in crime to the Foot Clan. *Tara's al Ghul - The new leader of League of Assassins. *Lord Ravana - Son Lady Shiva and second-in-command of his girlfriend. *Ninja Assassins - The ninja soldiers of the League of Assassins. Slime Man - The mutant slime mold who hate the Turtle Brothers for accident make him to be like this. Doctor Crustacean and Mr. Cod - The evil human scientist who was turn to be the mutated crustacean-like in his experiment and after known the plan of his boss and his friends. He's hunted down his boss and every CEOs of every industries that are friends of his boss with his partner Mr. Cod who is the anthropomorphic air-breathing flying cod fish. They're take revenge for invaded into habitats of the nearly extinct animals and for their mutation. Mecha-Moth - The cybernetic mutated moth who eat the electricity as food and he can hack in every device and absorb and upgrade every weapons for him to use. Other Characters Humans *Miles Mold - The CEO of Mold Industry,former boss and one of main target of Dr. Crustacean and Mr. Cod. *Hunter Knight - The CEO of Knight Industry and one of main target of Dr. Crustacean and Mr. Cod. Aliens *Giant Axolotl - The giant 20 meter long sea Axolotl that live in the ocean of the homeworld of the Hairan. *Sea Tubiflex - The most abandon sea creatures in the ocean of Hairan Homeworld. They took the place as fish of the planet and have many forms that evolved to look like fish. - Common Sea Tubiflex - The arowana-sized sea worms that are filter-feeder type of Sea Tubiflex. Stories Season 1 Secrets #New Students. #Love for Operetta. #Robecca VS Metalhead 3.0. #Don't Drop Alien Tech in the Hall. #I'm just a Fool Flea! #Somethings in Pool... #Batman of New Salem. #Turtle and Werecat. #Escape from Another Galaxy. #Son of Enemy. #Lost Alien. #Lazarus Potion. #Soultaker Sword. #Slaves of the Hairan. #Shreddroid. #Tribal Aliens. #League of Assassins VS Foot Clan. #Triple Date Part 1. #Triple Date Part 2. #Triple Date Part 3. Season 2 Invasions *My Lost Sister. *Moon Cake of Jinafire. *Return of Shreddroid. More will add. TV Specials and Movies #Lovers of Duah (Will show after season 1 finale.) #War of the De Nile #Fangkok : City of Death Category:Episodes Category:Episode Category:Bersarker Stories Category:MH Series Category:Series